vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Regigigas
Summary Regigigas is a large, white, golem Pokémon with seven black dot-like "eyes" arranged in a specific pattern. The dot pattern is Regigigas's way of showing its anger: its eyes glow red when it is mad. It has six spots that are apart from its eyes, which seem to be gemstones. These gemstones seem to represent the Regis, with the red gems representing Regirock, the blue gems representing Regice and the silver gems representing Registeel. It has long arms, with three fairly human-like white fingers, and short legs. It has large yellow bands on its shoulders and wrists, with a sloping section on its chest that appears to be its head also being yellow. Its body is covered in black stripes, and it has moss growing in its back and feet, which may indicate it has been asleep for a long time. It can communicate via telepathy. Power and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Regigigas Origin: Pokémon (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, likely at least thousands of years old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Colossal Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and endurance, Lightning Manipulation, Ice, Fire, Steel and Rock Manipulation (created the Regi Trio), can control the Regi Trio, even if they are already owned by a Trainer, can shoot powerful beams from its hands, status effect inducement, can hit non-corporeal/intangible beings (via Foresight), limited darkness manipulation, multiple elemental manipulations, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level via this calc (Should also logically be superior to the Three Legendary Titans, who could stop the clash between Kyogre and Groudon) Speed: Superhuman with High Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling (Should be comparable to the Regi Trio as it is both their trio master and creator.) Lifting Strength: Class T+ (According to Pokédex entries, it was able to tow continents of unknown sizes) Striking Strength: Class NJ Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Regigigas is weak to Fighting Type moves, it cannot immediately use its full physical power and speed at the start of a battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crush Grip:' Regigigas' signature move, where it grips it's opponent and proceeds to crush them with tremendous force. The higher the opponent's HP, the more damage this attack deals. *'Heavy Slam:' Deals varying damage depending on the weight of both the user and the target. The heavier the user is in comparison to its target, the more damage will be inflicted. The base power varies as follows: * 120 base power, if target's weight is less than or equal to ⅕ (20%) of user's weight. * 100 base power, if target's weight is greater than ⅕ (20%) of user's weight and less than or equal to ¼ (25%) of user's weight. * 80 base power, if target's weight is greater than ¼ (25%) of user's weight and less than or equal to ⅓ (33.3%) of user's weight. * 60 base power, if target's weight is greater than ⅓ (33.3%) of user's weight and less than or equal to ½ of user's weight (50%). * 40 base power, if target's weight is greater than ½ (50%) of user's weight. *'Fire Punch:' Deals damage and has a 10% chance of burning the opponent (unless it is Fire-type or has the Water Veil ability) *'Giga Impact:' Regigigas charges it's target at full force, dealing massive damage, but then forces it to recharge during the next turn, rendering it unable to act. Unless this attack misses, the user will always have to recharge. However given that it lacks the need to recharge after Hyper Beam it is possible that does not need to after using Giga Impact either. *'Hyper Beam:' Regigigas can fire powerful, destructive beams from it's open hands. It does not seem to need to recharge afterwards and can fire them quickly and consistently. *'Thunder Punch:' Deals damage and has a 10% chance of paralyzing the opponent (unless it is Electric-type or has the Limber ability) *'Ice Punch:' Deals damage and has a 10% chance of freezing the target (unless it has the Magma Armor ability) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Element Users Category:Monsters Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters